


Quilty Pleasure

by Ourlullaby



Series: Tony's little secrets [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea, Mementos, Quilts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: Tony had quilty pleasure. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> promted by my spelling error and Jimminy_Cricket's comment.  
> No BETA, sorry for spelling errors.

Tony practically preened when he was mentioned to be a Futurist. He did take great pride to it. He was futurist, inventing things so far into future he had to put some of them under lock and key deep into Jarvis mainframe, as well as creating things people only thought would be possible in scifi books. Tony boasted his futurist part on his surroundings and buildings. Everything was sleek, new and most up to date.

Except...

Tony's suite on tower was what he appeared to be as media descriped him, unless you noticed few interior design pieces that didn't really seem they belonged, that is when you noticed them.

Billionaires suite had quilts. Not the usual blankets and covers, but those handmade well worn and loved quilts. Patchwork quilts, country style quilts. Oriental quilts. Even Avengers common floor had few quilts draped here and there and the team were certain those were Pepper's doing. She was most of time responcible on making things done after all.

The thing is... those were not Pepper's doing, but Tony's.

Tony loved quilts. He snuggled on one while watching movie when no one noticed, used as blanket, cocooned into one on his ratty couch after crashing from one of his famous inventing binges. Drapped on his shoulders when he was awake in the nights nightmares were too raw and dominating and only thing keeping them at bay was too many cups of coffee, quilts warmth and some cheesy program JARVIS supplied from tv in barely audible setting.

Truth to be fact. Tony had quilty pleasure.

There was one particular quilt that no one else had laid their eyes on, people still living that is. Stored in a trunk under genius bed was one special quilt. It was large by now – almost big enough for twin bed – but still incomplete. One corner was made with very fine stitches effortlesly uniting with messily stitched edge, that appeared as if child would have made it. As it was. Tony had as kid started making the quilt with Jarvis as birthday gift to his mother. Maria Stark never got to see it, neither had Jarvis ever gotten it done with him. It had become anniversary thing for Tony. On Maria's and Jarvis's birthdays Tony locked himself into his bedroom for few hours and took the quilt out and sewed few pieces at unfinished end. The process consisted Jarvis playing their favored musics for Tony as he sat on his bed sewing, cookies and cocoa at bedstand.

Tony's quilty pleasure was quilts. He even had quilts picked to remind him of Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, his teammates and Coulson. (Coulson's was most boring and unasuming.)

Tony even had quilt to remind him of JARVIS and bots. It had the most odd pattern patches on four corners with circle in the middle, “blotches” were shape of their coding and in middle part was Arc reactors shape.

Tony's quilty pleasure was quilts, only set back was, that he couldn't choose his favored.


End file.
